


Saturday Night

by Mediumdinosaur



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdinosaur/pseuds/Mediumdinosaur
Summary: A few days after the events of ep. 39/40, Poppy is in the mood for a self-care night. Then Erdene texts, asking her to go dancing.Help Poppy make up her mind in this choose-your-own-adventure MPL story. With 11 different endings, how will Tora and Poppy find their way back together? It's up to you!
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hopefully this works? I've never done one of these before, but I couldn't resist after I saw a tutorial on AO3 coding! If there are broken links or anything let me know... I'm pretty impatient when I finish something so hopefully I didn't miss any errors. 
> 
> Content warning for two things. 
> 
> One, I rated it as teen but there's a lot of cussing.  
> Two, at the risk of giving a spoiler, one of the storylines involves a spiked drink, which I know could be triggering for some so I wanted to give a heads up.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if this crazy experiment works!

Saturday, early evening, the first weekend after Poppy’s birthday. She rode the bus home with groceries.

She still couldn’t top thinking about Tora, and their farewell. Maybe that’s why she was so tired. She was long overdue for a self-care night. She’d bought her favorite snacks along with her everyday groceries.

The walk from the bus stop was short but tiring with all the shopping bags. Poppy waved hello to Gyu, the friendly new security guard, and climbed the stairs.

She pulled the cookie dough out of the grocery bag and checked it for the baking temperature before preheating the oven. Resting it on the counter, Poppy unpacked the rest of the food.

She jumped when her phone buzzed. Julri had texted earlier, and she’d been avoiding so much as opening the message. Nervously, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and breathed a sigh of relief that it was not Julri this time. It was just Erdene.

_Pops! Come dancing! Pick you up in twenty?_

Sorry, ‘Dene. It’s cookies and PJs time.  
Why be moody when you can shake yo booty?

Pajamas on, movie queued. The timer went off and Poppy opened the oven door to a wall of steam. She pulled the tray out carefully and balanced it on the stove. Perfect. The chocolate chip cookies were just on the underdone side, cooked but a little gooey. She knew they needed to cool, but couldn’t resist.

Her chosen cookie squished a little as she maneuvered it onto the spatula, still too hot to have set. Poppy blew on it and broke off a little piece, nearly burning her tongue. Then her phone went off. Erdene?

Nope. _Julri._

Block that jerk’s number. It’s netflix and cookies time.

  
Accept the call.

Alright, Poppy wasn’t in the mood to dance. But sometimes, you just had to fake it until you made it. She turned off the oven and put away the cookie dough.

Twenty minutes. Poppy glanced in the mirror and tried to decide whether she should spruce up, or just go as she was: leggings, baggy tee with a picture of a cat, hair in a high ponytail with strands falling out.

Why get dressed up, she doesn’t need more boy problems. She can dance in leggings and a baggy tee. 

  
Fake it ‘till you make it. It’s time to make Erdene proud! 

Poppy made it twenty minutes and three cookies into the movie before she started crying. Not in the mood to watch someone else’s love story work out, she’d thought a good drama and cry was what she needed.

All it did was make her feel more alone. Yes, she had her grandma, and yes, she had some fantastic friends. But what she didn’t have… who she didn’t have…

Tora came to the forefront of her mind again. She hugged herself and choked back a sob. She couldn’t even begin to pretend the arms wrapped around her were _his_.

Nope. This sad movie thing was _not_ working. What she needed was to clear her mind and cheer up!

Go to the roof to get some air and clear her mind. 

  
Good deeds are a great way to cheer up. Bring Gyu a cookie. 

“What do you want?” Poppy said flatly, answering the call.

“Poppy? Listen, can we talk?”

“…We are talking, Julri.”

“I was wrong, about Mimi. It’s over. Please, Poppy, just let me explain.”

“Don’t bother, Julri. I started seeing someone else.” Okay, so she wasn’t with Tora, but what the Tiger didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him… right? 

  
“No way. You’re pathetic. Let me guess, it didn’t work because you cheated on her, too?” 

They had only been in the club for five minutes when she saw him.

Turning away from the crowded bar where Erdene chatted with her other friends, Poppy’s eyes lit on a tall, handsome, dark-haired man leaning over a pool table in the corner. A cigarette dangled out of his mouth as he lined up a shot.

Oh fudge. Oh fudge. They weren’t supposed to be talking anymore, but there he was.

Why oh why didn’t she take the time to wear something cute!

What if he thought she was stalking him? Hide, Poppy! 

  
It’s not a big deal to just wave hello, right…? 

Poppy blushed uncomfortably at the attention she was getting. They’d barely been in the bar five minutes, and two guys had already tried to talk to her. Turning away from the most recent one, Poppy tried to focus on what one of Erdene’s other friends was saying.

Her eyes roamed away as she nodded along. That’s when she saw him. The tall, handsome, dark-haired man leaning over a pool table in the corner. A cigarette dangled out of his mouth as he lined up a shot.

Oh fudge. Oh fudge. They weren’t supposed to be talking anymore, but there he was.

She gulped and took a sip of her drink, her mind racing.

Pretend she doesn’t see him. If he wants to say hi, let him: he’s the one who said no more contact! 

  
Be brave, Poppy! Take a shot and go challenge him to a game of pool! 

Going to the roof to clear her mind had worked before. But then, _before_ she hadn’t been three tissues deep into crying about a guy she barely knew but couldn’t stop thinking about.

The problem was… the roof was where she’d kissed him. She sat on the same spot he’d leaned against and felt her lower lip tremble. Poppy took a deep breath, then another. Something needed to change.

Ask to see him again. What’s the worst that could happen? They already weren’t talking. 

  
Tora said it was over. Time to act like it. Sign up for a dating app. 

Poppy put a few cookies into a Tupperware. She checked the mirror to make sure her eyes didn’t look too red from crying, and took a deep breath. She was going to do a good deed, and it was going to cheer her up, damnit!

Gyu was facing the street, so he didn’t notice Poppy right away as she approached him. That was how she saw his phone screen.

Was that… a picture of her strawberry hair-tie, in the text message conversation he was having with someone?

What the heck? Something was going on. Either Gyu was the sketchiest, creepiest guy in the world (highly unlikely, if her instincts had anything to say about it) or… he knew Tora and wasn’t working here on accident.

Knock on the window and confront Gyu about the connection 

  
Sneak back upstairs without Gyu knowing to confront Tora about the connection 

“Seriously? _You?_ Someone else wanted to date _you_?”

Poppy flinched. For a moment she honestly let the words get to her.

 _…Just look in your damn mirror and tell me who wouldn’t think so_ … alright, so Tora hadn’t wanted to _date_ her, but that was complicated. The point was… she was so, so done putting up with Julri’s bullshit. She knew better.

“You know what, Julri? You’re a _dick_. Never call me again.”

She hung up, took a deep breath, and blocked the number. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

She felt good that she’d told him off, after years and years of failing to do so. The problem was… telling Julri that she was seeing someone… well, that just made it hurt even more that Tora was never going to be by her side. She knew she’d find another guy, but what if she didn’t want one? What if she just wanted… _him_?

Ask to see him again. What’s the worst that could happen? They already weren’t talking. 

  
Tora said it was over. Time to act like it. Sign up for a dating app.

“No way. You’re pathetic. Let me guess, it didn’t work because you cheated on her, too?”

Poppy didn’t really need an answer. She didn’t care whether Julri had cheated on Mimi, too, she just wanted to tell him off… and now she had.

She hung up and blocked his number with a smile. Okay, that had felt good. Really good. For someone who avoided confrontation at all costs, finally doing it—even just through a phone—buoyed her up with a rush of adrenaline.

Maybe she needed to try being honest more often.

Text Tora: “I know we said goodbye but I’m trying this new honesty thing…”

  
Put on a happy, upbeat movie, and eat some more cookies. 

Oh god. This was not the time, place, or right outfit to run into Tora again. Erdene was tall enough to hide behind, right? Forgetting she was already tiny, Poppy scrunched her shoulders up and scooted closer to the bar, further into Erdene’s little cluster of friends. Part of her thought: _please, please don’t let him see me!_

But another part… another part pushed back. _Please… let him notice me and come over here. Please let him want to talk to me…_

She just needed to take a shot. Maybe a few shots. This was so awkward. 

  
“Erdene? Can we switch to a different venue?” 

Okay, so she wasn’t dressed up like Erdene. Okay, she wished she was wearing something a little more flattering and maybe some make up, but… whatever. It’s not like she needed to impress Tora. It’s not like he hadn’t seen her looking even worse. And he said he thought she was pretty, right?

 _Okay, Pops. Take a deep breath._ She was an adult. She could say hello. She glanced back at him. He straightened up from making a shot and glanced around the bar, his eyes widening when they met hers. Poppy waved.

She watched him say something to the guy he was playing with, and put down his pool stick.

Keep calm! Keep calm! Tora was walking towards her! She turned away from the rest of the group as he smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

“Cute shirt. Didn’t expect to see ya, Bobby,” he said.

“Yeah, well, I’m stalking you.” Oh fudge, he knew that was a joke, right?? 

  
“Small world. Um… can I buy you a drink? To thank you for the birthday gifts?” 

Poppy took a deep breath.

Alright. She looked good. She _knew_ she looked good, insecurities be damned. And she was there to have fun. Well, there to forget him, which was sort of impossible just then, but… at the very least she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself going over to say hello.

Poppy bought the cheapest shot of vodka the bar served, half-gagging after taking it. She let Erdene know where she was going, and then she worked her way onto the dance floor, where a low beat pulsed and a small crowd of drunk dancers writhed and swayed.

Every now and then she glanced up towards the pool table. Once, she thought he saw him looking. But when she glanced back, he was gone.

Poppy bit back a sear of disappointment. It wasn’t like she’d been planning to go talk to him, but… then again, if she were being honest, she’d just been waiting for…

“Looking good, Bobby,” a husky voice said in her ear as a pair of familiar hands closed around her hips from behind.

Well, it is a dance floor. Dance all up on that man! 

  
“Hey, wait. I thought you weren’t talking to me anymore?” 

_Be bold, Pops! You can do this!_

She downed a shot, then another. Liquid courage.

“Erdene. Will you play pool with me?” The table next to the one Tora played at was empty.

“Pool? Pops, we’re here to dance…”

“Yeah, but I know that guy,” Poppy said, and pointed at Tora. Erdene’s eyes widened.

“Yes, girl. I am all about this. Okay, one round.”

Tora’s eyes widened and his mouth parted when he saw Poppy approaching. She looked away, acting like she hadn’t even seen him (though she would have had to be blind; they were ten feet apart). As Erdene joked and chatted, Poppy leaned over the table to rack the balls. She was so short that she had to lean pretty far over the side to do so…

Okay, she wasn’t totally blind to her charms.

She straightened and glanced at Erdene, who was fetching them pool sticks from the wall. Conveniently, that meant looking in the same direction as Tora.

He was rubbing chalk on the end of his stick and glaring openly at her. She winked and turned to Erdene, who handed her a stick. Poppy turned back to the table.

He brushed past her and whispered, “Whatcha playing at, Bobby?”

“Pool?” Shrug and ask Erdene if she wants to break. 

  
Invite him and the guy he’s with to play teams. 

Poppy typed out a text message and bit her lower lip. She deleted it and started over. Finally she stared at the finished product, her thumb hovering over the send button.

_I know we aren’t supposed to see each other, but I can’t stop thinking about you._

She closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, and hit send. Then she peeked at her phone.

Two minutes later, the read symbol appeared.

Oh fudge. Oh fudge. What was he going to say?!?

Apparently… nothing. Poppy waited, clutching her phone with her heart in her throat. Absolutely nothing.

Feeling like crud, Poppy put away the remaining cookies, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed. She sniffled herself to sleep until 2 am, when a loud buzz from her phone woke her up. She’d forgotten to put it on silent. She reached for the phone and squinted against the bright light. Tora…?

_I miss you too, sweetheart._

_But it’s for the best. It’s dangerous for us to get involved._

Text back: ‘wow, I never knew eating ice cream at 2 am was so dangerous...’ 

  
Text back: ‘I don’t get it, but if that’s how you feel I respect your decision.’ After all, he knows where to find her. 

In a rush of determination, Poppy downloaded a dating app and made a profile. She really wasn’t looking for a relationship, and she firmly believed in being strong and independent, but sometimes you needed a rebound.

No, not in a… not like _that_ , but going on a date or two couldn’t hurt, right? She’d really only dated Julri, and he was a jerk. What if the reason she felt so strongly about Tora was just because he was… well, a nice and attractive human being, after years of dating a jerk?

Messages started rolling in right away. Ugh. A few were borderline inappropriate. Most just said hey. But one guy seemed… decent?

She messaged him back, and he asked if she wanted to get coffee the next morning. _I prefer to talk in person_ , he said.

Agree to a coffee date tomorrow. He may be a stranger, but it’s a public place. 

  
Admit that this guy is never going to measure up to Tora. None of them are. Delete the app and try to get some sleep. 

Poppy knocked on the window. Gyu spun and opened it, a sheepish look on his face.

“Is there a problem?”

“Um, why do you have a picture of my strawberry hair-tie on your phone?”

“That’s… you… um… I’m a… stalker?”

Poppy frowned. She trusted her gut instinct better than that. Besides, the hair-tie was too obvious of a connection.

“Tora got you the job, didn’t he? You know him, right?”

“Shoot,” Gyu said, smacking a hand to his face. “Look, just… I’m not supposed to say anything, okay? Please, please, can you just pretend you don’t know?”

“Sure, I won’t tell Tora. On one condition… help me stage a run-in with him. I swear it’ll be our secret.” 

  
“…yeah, okay. I won’t tell him. Here, I brought you cookies.” Time to go to sleep. At least Tora cared enough to make sure she was safe. 

Back inside, Poppy called Tora. He didn’t answer. She sent two messages:

_The security guard? Really?_

_You wanna be in or out of my life, fine. Pick one, not both._

Not thirty seconds after her second message sent, Tora called her back.

“Poppylan… ya weren’t supposed…”

“Look, don’t blame Gyu. It’s not his fault I put it together. But seriously, Tora.”

“I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“One or the other, Tora,” she said, desperately hoping he’d pick in. Not out.

“Can’t we compromise, Poppy?” he said, sighing. “I shouldn’t be around ya. But you really wanna get the poor kid fired…?”

“You want to compromise? Fine.” Poppy took a deep breath, thinking fast. “Tell you what. If you come over tonight for ice cream, I’ll let him stay.”

“That’s not…”

“It’s just ice cream, Tora. Just one night.”

“…Yeah. Fine.”

Continue

Poppy typed out a text message and bit her lower lip. She deleted it and started over. Finally she stared at the finished product, her thumb hovering over the send button.

_I know we said goodbye but I’m trying this new honesty thing…._

She closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, and hit send. Then she peeked at her phone.

Two minutes later, the _read_ symbol appeared.

Oh fudge. Oh fudge. What was he going to say?!?

Apparently… nothing. Poppy waited, clutching her phone with her heart in her throat. Absolutely nothing.

Feeling like crud, Poppy put away the remaining cookies, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed. She sniffled herself to sleep until 2 am, when a loud buzz from her phone woke her up. She’d forgotten to put it on silent. She reached for the phone and squinted against the bright light. Tora…?

_So what did ya lie about?_

She smiled and typed back: _just trying to say I miss you_.

A minute passed. Then:

_I miss ya too, but we can’t. Too dangerous for us to see each other._

Text back, ‘wow, I never knew eating ice cream at 2 am was so dangerous...’ 

  
Tell him you disagree but respect his decision. He knows where to find you. 

Poppy wrapped herself up in a blanket and put the happiest animated movie she could find on her laptop. She munched cookies and finished the film, then put on another until she could hardly keep her eyes open.

That was all she did that night, but the lesson about boldness stuck with her. She was still mulling it over when she ran into Tora two weeks later.

…but that’s another story entirely. **THE END.**

return to beginning

Fifteen minutes later, as the shots were beginning to set in, Poppy heard a voice behind her.

“Bobby. What are ya doing in a place like this.”

She turned. Tora stood with his arms crossed, a conflicted look on his face.

“I didn’t think you’d notice me,” she mumbled.

“Hell-lo, stranger,” Erdene said, looping an arm around Poppy’s shoulder.

“You don’t exactly blend in,” Tora said dryly. Poppy wriggled out of Erdene’s hold and pointed her drunk friend in a different direction.

Tora was right. Her clothes were very different from the club attire nearly every other woman in the venue wore.

“…anyways. I didn’t think you’d want to talk,” Poppy said. “I mean, it’s supposed to be over, isn’t it?”

Tora looked away for a moment, his jaw tense. Then he looked back at her.

“Can I talk to ya? Outside?” he asked.

Follow Tora outside to the alleyway 

  
Tell Tora he can talk… for a price.

“What? Why? We just got here.”

“Um, there’s a guy here. We just broke things off.”

“Wait, your tiger guy?” Poppy nodded sadly.

“Where?” Erdene looked left and right, as if she’d be able to recognize him. Poppy sighed and pointed to the pool table.

“Damn, Pops. He’s gorgeous. Ouch. Alright.” Erdene put a hand on Poppy’s shoulder. “Let’s rally the troops and close those tabs. There’s another place I like just down the street.”

Fifteen minutes later, as a new bartender handed Poppy a sweet, fruity concoction, her phone buzzed in her purse. She pulled it out one-handed. A text from Tora?

_Where’d ya go?_

Poppy set her drink on the counter to text him back.

 _Didn’t want to bug you. I know you don’t want to talk,_ she texted.

 _You know that’s not true,_ he texted back. _It’s just complicated._

Ask if he’ll come over for ice cream once you get home 

  
Text him the name of the new venue and that you’ll be on the dancefloor. 

Tora chuckled.

“Why, ya tryin’ ta kiss me again?”

Oh, thank goodness he knew it was a joke. Still, she wished his joke back wasn’t so uncomfortably close to the truth. She wasn’t stalking him, but kissing him again was… it couldn’t happen, so why tempt herself?

She rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Tora. I found out where you’d be tonight because I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss you again.”

He closed the distance between them in a single step.

“Shit, Bobby, then what ya waiting for?”

Grab him and kiss him. 

  
“Hey, wait. I thought you weren’t talking to me anymore?” 

“How ‘bout we flip that? What can I get ya?”

Poppy smiled and shook her head no.

“Uh-uh. I already owe you for the gifts. I know your rules. I’m not going to owe you twice.”

Darn, why was it so easy to talk with this guy, to flirt with him? It wasn’t this easy with anyone else.

“Smart girl. Okay, wanna clear ya debt?”

“What do you want, thug?”

“I’ll buy you a drink if you give me one last kiss.”

Grab him and kiss him.

  
“Absolutely not. Now do you want a drink, or not?” 

Poppy knew it was Tora. She could tell by his nice, husky voice, even though the music thumped loudly.

She turned in his arms to face him, still swaying to the beat. Fudge, that man was attractive. He was the only one not moving on the dance floor, his arms still on her hips as she swayed to the beat and peered up at him. He was staring at her, hard.

“C’mon. Dance with me,” she said, emboldened by the alcohol, by her outfit, and by the feel of his hands on her body.

“I don’t dance.”

“Then get off the dance floor.”

“…I need to talk to you.”

Follow him to the alleyway 

  
“Hey, wait. I thought you weren’t talking to me anymore?” 

Frustrated, Tora ran his hands through his hair. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a quiet corner.

“Hey!” Poppy said.

“Listen.” There was a note of desperation in his voice. “You’re right. We shouldn’t be talking.”

“Then… why…”

“Poppy. I can’t fuckin’ stop thinking about you. And… now you’re here…”

“Tora…” She bit her lip. So she was on his mind, too? She knew it was for the best, that they’d gone their separate ways. But then… how could it be right to part, when she felt so utterly heartbroken about it?

“How about one more night?” he begged, his hand tight around hers, his golden eyes on fire as he met her gaze in the dark bar.

Grab him and kiss him. 

  
Ask if he’ll come over for ice cream once you get home 

She could feel Tora’s eyes on her throughout the game. Maybe he was trying to act casual, because he didn’t say anything else, but every time Poppy glanced over her shoulder he was staring at her.

 _Liquid courage._ Poppy wasn’t drunk, but she _was_ unusually bold. Some of the pool shots she took were… well, a little risque. She leaned over the table again, the front of her low cut dress pointed right at Tora. She shot and looked up; for once, he wasn’t looking at her. He was blushing furiously and turning away, his knuckles tight on the pool stick.

His game ended before hers, but he didn’t start a new one or leave the pool corner. No, he leaned against the wall, arms folded, and glared at her.

“Poppy,” Erdene whispered. “I think it’s working, but he looks mad.”

“Don’t let him fool you, he’s a big softie,” Poppy whispered.

“If you need to take a separate cab home, just let me know first.”

With that, Erdene sunk the 8 ball and let out a loud whoop.

And then Tora stepped forward off the wall and grabbed Poppy’s arm.

“Outside. Now.”

Follow him to the alleyway 

  
“Hey, wait. I thought you weren’t talking to me anymore?” 

“Fuck off,” Tora growled in response.

The guy he was with ignored Tora’s reaction and leaned against the table, smirking.

“Hey sugar, I’ll _play_ with ya.”

“You shut the fuck up,” Tora snapped at him. “It’s your turn to hit, ya damn asshole.”

Erdene planted her hands on her hips to give Tora a talking-to. Upset, confused, and a little embarrassed, Poppy dragged Erdene away before her friend could say anything.

“I’m so sorry,” Poppy said at the bar, her face red. “He was so nice before. I had no idea…”

But then Tora appeared out of nowhere, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyebrows knotted together.

“Poppy. Let me explain.”

“Fuck off,” Erdene snapped, throwing his words back at him.

“No, let me hear him out,” Poppy said softly, looking at the floor. Erdene cast her a worried look but said nothing else.

“Ya know I know sketchy people, Poppy. That guy’s fucking _trouble_. I don’t want him getting any ideas.”

“You’re right. He might get the wrong idea,” Poppy said bitterly, and turned away from him.

“I… fuck. I know I didn’t handle that well. I’m sorry. Only thing I could think to do was push you away. Just don’t want ya getting hurt.”

“You could have told me to leave without cussing me out, Tora.”

“You’re right. Look. How about… let me take you and ya friend out for dessert?”

“I thought you hated dessert.”

“I do. I really fuckin’ do. But I hate the idea of you hating me even more.”

Poppy held up a finger for _one moment_ and pulled Erdene to the side.

“Would you judge me if I went with him right now? Alone?”

“I trust you, Poppy. If you trust him…”

“Yeah. I actually really do.”

“Then just please let me know where you go, and when you get home safe. And girl…?”

“What?” Poppy said.

“ _Don’t forget to use protection._ ”

“Oh my god!” Poppy shrieked, swatting at Erdene while Tora very casually tried to pretend he hadn’t overheard.

Still blushing, Poppy turned to Tora.

“You can take me for dessert. Erdene’s gonna stay.”

Tora put his hand on her lower back to guide her towards the door.

“What d’ya want? Cake? Ice cream?”

“Both.”

“Both? Are ya crazy?” “

You want me to forgive you or not?” “

Sheesh,” he said. “Both it is.” **THE END.**

Return to beginning

There was a knock on the door. Poppy opened it to find Tora standing there with a plastic shopping bag.

“Hey,” he said softly, and came inside, his eyes not leaving her face.

“Hey,” Poppy said back, a strange, hopeful stirring in her chest.

“Um, you know I have ice cream, right? What did you bring?”

“Well, you’re always feeding me,” he mumbled. Tora reached into the bag and handed her a quart of chocolate caramel ice cream. She took it as he next brought out a box of cookies, and handed that over. The third and final item he drew out of the bag was a pre-made wrap; he kept that for himself.

“What’s that?”

“Food.”

“You still want ice cream though, right?”

“No. I don’t eat junk food.”

“Too bad.”

“Oh, didn’t realize ya made the rules,” Tora said, chuckling.

“My house, my rules.”

“Really, Poppy? The fuck ya gonna do about it?”

“Hmm… not kiss you.”

Tora stared at her just long enough that she began to deeply regret her words. Oh, fudge. She shouldn’t have said that. What a weird thing to say. Did he even _want_ another kiss?

But then he strode to her kitchen like he owned the place, and dumped his wrap on the counter, and opened and closed drawers until he found a spoon. She had followed him and was standing in the kitchen now, still juggling cookies and ice cream. He took both, and put the cookies on the counter, and opened the ice cream.

He dug the spoon straight in and took a bite, then tossed the spoon in the sink.

“Well?” Tora said.

Poppy laughed, but she couldn’t argue with that. She grabbed Tora and pulled him in for a kiss. Maybe it was a technicality, but she wasn’t going to break her own rules so soon after making them up. **THE END.**

Return to beginning.

Two weeks passed before Poppy saw Tora again. It wasn’t the end of their love story, of course. How could it be, between the two of them? But that’s a story for another day… **THE END.**

Return to beginning.

This was…

Possibly the most boring date she had been on. Poppy clutched her coffee and nodded at the appropriate moments, fighting back a yawn. The guy was nice enough, but he just kept going on and on about his desk job, his parents, his bicycling hobby… it was like he didn’t really care who was sitting on the other side of the table.

Still, Poppy wasn’t one for confrontation, so she figured she would see it through to the end. She nodded again at something he said, then glanced out the window.

Holy cow. Was that Tora, walking down the street?

“I’m so sorry,” Poppy said, jumping up out of her seat. “I… I have to go. This isn’t going to work out. Nice to meet you.” Leaving her coffee half-drank behind her, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the shop.

“Tora!” he was halfway down the block, but glanced over his shoulder, then turned and smiled lopsidedly at her. She ran over to him.

“Shit, Bobby. Hey.”

“Do you want to get coffee?” she said, the words coming out of her before she could even question whether or not it was a good idea.

“I’m supposed to… ah, fuck. Why the hell not. Place over there?” he asked, pointing to the shop she’d just left.

“No. Not there. Anywhere else.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I. Um. Just ditched a date to run after you. He’s still in there.”

“Well shit, Bobby,” Tora said, struggling to hold in a laugh.

“He was boring anyways. But pick anywhere else and I’ll go.”

He grabbed her hand. “Alright, hamster. C’mon, I know just the place.” **THE END**.

Return to beginning

Tora hesitated for a moment, then leaned over to ask the bartender for strawberry juice.

“You can get something nicer than that, you know,” Poppy said, grinning.

He shrugged and leaned against the bar, staring at her.

“Ya look cute as hell,” Tora said. Poppy blushed and looked away.

“You look good, too.” Poppy managed to say.

“Anyways. Does this mean we’re talking, again?”

He sighed and accepted his drink as the bartender brought it over. Tora took a sip wordlessly, then put it down and turned back to her.

“I miss you,” he admitted. “But it’s just not a good idea, Pops. With my lifestyle.”

“What, we can’t even be friends?”

“I don’t think I can do ‘friends,’” he said. “Not with you.”

“Can you do two people sitting at the bar who happen to strike up a conversation?”

He smirked. “Yeah. That, I think I could do. So… you come here often?”

“Didn’t used to. I’m thinking about it. Nice place.”

“Nah, it’s a shithole. They got a rodent problem,” he whispered to her.

“What?” Poppy shrieked. He chuckled.

“Kidding. Sort of. C’mon, let me buy you another drink. I won’t even ask for a kiss.”

They stayed even when Erdene said she was going home, even when the bar began to empty. They kept talking until they were the only people left. Tora refused to let her pay, but begrudgingly let her get one of the strawberry juices after she put her foot down.

“Don’t suppose you might end up here again,” he said.

“Hm, I don’t know”, she said. He ushered her outside, leading her to his car so he could take her home. “I have an odd feeling that I just might.” **THE END**

Return to beginning

The next day, Gyu texted Poppy that Tora would be at a café downtown.

She looked at her phone, and then groaned, texted _thank you_ , and flopped back down onto her bed.

Nope. Couldn’t do it. She’d honor her deal with Gyu and say nothing, but she couldn’t pretend to run into Tora on accident. It was just way too stalker-ish. If Tora wanted to see her, Tora would see her. She wasn’t going to lie to him and turn into the sort of person who did things like _that_.

Poppy got on her computer instead and tried to distract herself with work. An hour later her phone buzzed. Tora?!

_Ya coming or not, stalker?_

_What??_ She texted back.

_Gyu told me. C’mon, ya really think I spend my time hanging out at cafes?_

_Oh my god,_ she texted back.

_So are ya coming, or what?_

Poppy closed her laptop and groaned, then tugged her braids. Ugh, this was so embarrassing.

But… he was waiting for her? He was in on it, had agreed to it?

 _I’m on my way_ , she texted back.

 _See ya soon, sweetheart._ **THE END**

Return to beginning.

The alley was dim, and quiet, empty except for the two of them.

“Poppylan…” Tora murmured, and put his hand on her arm. She felt a flood of electricity where he touched her. Poppy tried to ignore it. Just because he looked like a Greek god didn’t mean she had to melt under his touch.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, letting go of her arm and looking at her sadly.

“I can’t stop thinking about ya,” he said. “I… I can’t offer ya anything, Poppy. Nothing’s changed. But when I saw you, I just… I knew I had to…” his jaw clenched. He turned away, blinking at nothing and frowning. He drew in a ragged breath.

“I feel the same way,” Poppy said softly. “I can’t stop thinking about you, either.”

Slowly, tentatively, she reached out and took his hand. He looked down in surprise, then squeezed.

“Is it really that bad of an idea? I know your… job… is complicated, but…”

“I don’t wanna make your life hard,” Tora said.

“What if we were just friends? Could we keep talking then?”

“Maybe. But… I can’t… I don’t think I can do ‘friends.’ Not with you. You’re too damn cute.” He smiled at her weakly.

“Then what about friends who sometimes kiss?” Poppy said, interlacing her fingers with his.

“…That doesn’t sound too bad.” He pulled her in by her hand. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Might as well give it a shot, right?” Poppy said.

His lips found hers. There was no need for words. **THE END**

Return to beginning

He scowled, narrowing his eyes.

“Christ. What do ya want, you hamster. Ya gonna send me all over town again?”

Poppy shook her head.

“I, um. I think a kiss is customary.”

“…seriously, Bobby?” he smirked, his face relaxing.

She shrugged. Tora grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him hard, his lips finding hers. Although his hands were tight on her, his mouth as soft, gentle, almost tentative.

When he broke away, they were both breathless, blushing, panting.

“…so what… um, what… did you wanna talk about?” Poppy asked.

“That,” Tora said. “I don’t wanna stop doing that. I like ya. Too damn much.”

“Fine by me,” Poppy said, and pulled him in for another kiss. **THE END**

Return to beginning

Tora found Poppy on the dancefloor, but she was not acting right. Dizzy, confused. She stumbled, then noticed him and grabbed his arm for balance.

“Christ, how much did ya drink?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not… nn… not that much. I think…”

“Fuck,” he muttered.

When she’d put her drink down to text him back, something had happened to it. Erdene was a good friend, and would have taken care of Poppy as soon as she realized. But Poppy had to admit to herself—even as foggy and weird as her brain was being—a part of her was really, really glad to see Tora. She might not have known him well, but he made her feel… safe?

He half-led, half-carried her back to the bar. He told the bartender.

“Keep a better fucking eye on shit, man,” Tora snapped. "Get someone looking at the camera footage, now. And text me when you know who the fuck did this."

“Yes, big bro. Sorry,” the bartender said, horrified.

“Where are ya friends?” Tora asked, supporting Poppy with his arm around her waist.

She pointed, or tried to. Her muscles weren’t cooperating very well with what her brain wanted. Erdene noticed and came over.

Poppy listened hazily as Tora explained the situation.

“…you gotta get her home,” Tora said to Erdene.

“No,” Poppy said.

“Poppylan, you…”

“Can’t you take me?” she insisted. He frowned.

But at last it was Tora who took her home, carrying her to the car and buckling her in. He carried her up the stairs to her apartment and got her water, lay her down, tucked her into bed.

“Are you gonna leave?” Poppy asked.

“No,” Tora said softly. He sat on the side of the bed. “Not till you feel better.”

“Tora.”

“Yeah.”

“Why’d you come find me. At the new bar.”

“I couldn’t see you and not… not… hear your voice,” he muttered.

“Then don’t leave.”

“I just said I’m not…”

“Not talking about now,” Poppy said. “M’talking about later. Don’t leave again.”

He sighed and rubbed his face. “Alright, sweetheart. We can talk about it in the morning. But I think you need to get some rest.”

“You’ll be here?”

“Yeah. I’ll be right here. I promise.” **THE END**

Return to beginning.

Poppy’s hands wrapped around Tora’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. For a moment his hands hung surprised by his side. Then he wrapped them around her, pulling her in.

They stumbled to a wall, out of the way of the crowds, and kissed, and kept kissing. His hands roamed over her hungrily. Poppy pulled her lips away and panted up at him.

“Please tell me this ‘not seeing each other’ thing is over. Not just tonight. For good.”

“…it’s complicated,” he whispered.

“Do you want this or not?”

“Of course I want this. You.”

“Then let’s do complicated.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt,” he whispered, tracing her cheek and gazing at her.

“Yeah, and I don’t want to be done kissing you.”

“Shit, Bobby. You really do have big…” She stomped on his foot to cut him off.

“Christ,” he snapped, wincing. “Damn, fine. Stop trying to kill me and I’ll take you on a date. Deal?”

“Yeah. Deal.”

“So damn feisty,” he muttered, and drew his lips back down to hers. **THE END.**

Return to beginning. 


End file.
